The present invention is directed to solving a problem of producing noise while sleeping.
Snoring has been described as vibrations of soft tissue in and adjacent the breathing passages, and particularly vibrations of the uvula and soft palate during regular or irregular breathing at night.
The vibrations are believed to be caused by the regular or irregular flow of air across opposite surfaces of the soft tissue, which causes the soft tissue to vibrate and to establish variations in compressive patterns within the air chambers and passages in the body, thus producing amplified sound much like a vibrating reed and hollow channel produce amplified sounds in wind instruments and organ pipes.
The vibrations produced may not be injurious to the vibrated soft tissue or to the air passages in a human body. However, the sound so produced may be of substantial volume and may be disquieting to others. Procedures have been devised for avoiding snoring, such as surgical intervention by removing a portion or portions of the uvula, or by altering the uvula to redirect flow. Other devices have been provided to maintain patency of airways. Complex airway connecting system have been proposed.
Needs exist for non-invasive devices which reduce or prevent snoring and/or the sounds emanating from a snorer.
One of the problems that must be considered is that devices which reduce or prevent snoring must be sufficiently non-obtrusive so as to avoid interfering with sleep, and particularly with the REM sleep or deep sleep, which is beneficial.
Persons have differently shaped bone and cartilage structures, different shapes and thickness of soft tissue, and different facial and nasal surfaces, providing problems in mounting external devices.
A need has existed for non invasive snoring preventors.